clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Strategy Guide/Trophy Hunting
This page will talk about my stradagies for getting a lot of trophies. Please know that this is my first wiki page so don't say bad things about it. I will talk about: 1. What to have in your clan castle. 2. What troops to use when attacking. 3. Your base. 4. Upgrade order. 5. Laboratory upgrading order. What to have in your clan castle If you need troops in your clan castle, ask for archers when you are about to get off, wallbreakers if you have low level ones, and you are about to attack, and giants when you have wizards in your camps. I'm not so sure about when to ask ask for dragons ans P.E.K.K.A.s because i don't have them.:).If you have archers in your clan castle, battling, you are losing, and you are losing 30+ trophies use oyur clan castle troops only if you are 1% away from getting 1 star. This is because if you use your troops, you just wasted some troops, and you will sometimes have to wait some time until you can request again. What to use when attacking If you don't have your barracks at level 7 yet, use 100% archers with 4 giants most of the time unless you are raiding. That is what I use when I am on. Since I have all 3 of my barracks at level 7, I train 6 giants, 21 archers, and 21 wizards. Wizards I mainly use on the Mortar and the Wizard Tower. Always haver "Meat Bait" when using wizards, because they have low health. Meat bait is like barbarians, and giants. Like i said, I won't be talking about dragons and P.E.K.K.A.s, but I will be talking about healers. OK, from the top, barbarians are good in numbers and taking out cannons. Archers are used for behind wall defences. Goblins are used in small numbers unless in a raid. Giants are good meat bait like barbarians and are good for taking out Cannons, Archer Towers, and Mortars. Wall breakers are for high level walls, unless using a P.E.K.K.A. Balloons are for rare accasions like getting the air defences upgraded. They are also good for goblin trail levels. Wizards, like I said before are for Wizard Towers and Mortars, and must have a meat bait defence. FInally, Healers are for healling and also should have a dragon beside it, or a few balloons. Your base OK, I'm going to get lazy so I will give this to Flammy 5 on Youtube to tell you about this. Upgrade order OK, really easy, Mortar, Wizard Tower, Air Defence, Cannon(The resson I put Cannon in front of Archer Tower is because, It costs less and it adds more damage.), Archer Tower, and Hidden Tesla. The Lab Unless you are a constant raider or a trophie dropper, you upgrade your troops in this order,Barbarian, Archer, Goblin,Wizard, Giant, Balloon, Wall Breaker, and Healers. If you are a constant raider though, this is the order, goblins,barbarians, archers, giants, wall breakers, balloons, wizards, healers, dragons, P.E.K.K.A.s Please give me some tips. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Base defence